


Dean vs Cas The Prank Wars: Ep 3 Double Trouble

by sweetondean



Series: Dean vs Cas The Prank Wars [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetondean/pseuds/sweetondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is getting the hang of this prank thing and decides it's time to show Dean just how annoying Dean really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean vs Cas The Prank Wars: Ep 3 Double Trouble

 

Dean was deep in concentration, working under his baby's hood when Sam put a beer down next to him. Dean jumped so high he banged his head on the underside of the raised bonnet.

"Jesus Sam!" Dean spun around and glared at his brother. "Give a guy a bit of warning next time." He growled, rubbing the top of his skull.

"You've been awful twitchy lately Dean, what's going on?"

"What? Nothing. Nothing's going on and I ain't twitchy" Dean grabbed for the beer and took a gulp.

"Yeah you are and I think I know why."

"Oh yeah, enlighten me Sammy."

"Cas."

"Cas what?"

"You're worried about Cas and what he has in store for you."

Dean shot his brother a look before turning around and bending back down over his baby's engine. "Yeah right. I ain't scared of that nerd Angel." He muttered reaching for a torque wrench.

"Sure you are Dean, I know you, you've been a bundle of nerves ever since he basically called game on. You're worried about his next move."

Dean swung around. "I'm not worried Sam. I can take whatever Cas dishes out. Anyway, it was just a joke, that Angel's gotta grow himself a sense of humour."

"Well he obviously didn't see it as a joke."

"Well, he should've. A Blind date? I thought it was pretty funny."

Sam laughed, "Yeah I know you did, but I think Cas just finds you…irritating."

"Pfffft" Dean rolled his eyes. "I ain't irritating."

"Yeah, you are Dean."

"Well, I don't seem to bug you none." Dean said, looking at his brother confidently.

"Yeah…you do." Sam shook his head and chuckled.

"What? I do not. I'm a joy to live with."

"Dean, you are not a joy to live with, you're as annoying as hell." Sam laughed.

"What?" Dean looked hurt. "What do you mean?"

"Well you've got some pretty lousy habits. But Dean, it's cool, I've had years to get used to them. Cas on the other hand…"

Dean furrowed his brows.

"Look, don't worry about it," Sam said reassuringly, "I'm sure Cas' forgotten all about your little prank war by now. Hurry up and finish with the car, so we can go get some food."

"I'm not irritating," Dean mumbled into the open neck of his beer as he took another swig. "I'm a freakin' delight!" he yelled as he watched his brother walk away. Pouting only a little, he looked cautiously around the motel car park, before bending back over the engine and resuming work.

 

Dean stepped out of the bathroom rubbing a towel over his wet hair. He dropped it on the floor in a sodden heap.

"Rise and shine Sammy," he hollered as he slapped the bottom of his brother's feet. He flicked on the radio, AC/DC 'Long Way To The Top' blared out. Dean turned it up. "Sam, get up princess, no amount of beauty sleep is gonna fix your ugly mug." Dean yanked on the covers. Gasping he stumbled back. "What the f….. Where's Sam?"

Dean rolled over placing a hand across his eyes to protect them from the glare of the light. "What?" He said groggily. Suddenly, he shot up diving from the bed and pressing his back against the wall. "What the f….. What the hell is going on?"

Dean ran to his duffle and grabbed his gun. "Where is my brother?" he yelled above the strains of Bon Scott's bagpipe solo.

Dean pressed himself further into the wall. As he shook his head to clear the fog of sleep he shouted, "Who the hell are you? Where's Sam?"

There was a beat of silence.

"What?" both Deans said at the same time. They stared at each other across the room, chests heaving as they assessed the situation. Simultaneously they closed their eyes and breathed out "Cas."

Dean1 threw his gun on the table with a loud clang. "CAS." He yelled in an angry snarl. "Very freakin' funny Cas! Get down here."

Nothing.

Dean2 gave it a whirl. "Cas what the hell? Where's Sam? Get your feathery ass down here, NOW."

Still nothing.

AC/DC finished and Lynyrd Skynyrd's 'Double Trouble' filled the room. The Deans turned and scowled at the radio.

 

Dean1 rubbed a hand down his face and moved over to the bedside table, flicking off the music. He looked at his doppelganger, still pressed up against the wall. "Hilarious." he said, dropping down on to one of the unmade beds. "He finds me annoying, so he wants to show me just how annoying I am." He put his head in his hands.

"That Angel ain't got no sense of humour." Dean2 said as he started to relax.

"You're telling me." Dean1 looked up.

"Technically, I'm telling me." Dean2 said, shaking his head. They both chuckled.

"The question is," Dean1 said, as eyed his twin standing opposite him, "Where's Sam?"

"Well Cas'd never do anything to hurt him, so I'm sure he's ok, somewhere."

They stared at each other for a long moment. "Damn, I'm a fine looking man." Dean1 grinned.

"Yes you are." Dean2 replied. They laughed.

At that moment Dean's phone rang and they both went for it. Dean1 got to it first and snatched it away, grinning triumphantly. Looking down he saw it was Sam's number. "Sammy? Sam you ok?"

"Yeah, Dean I'm fine. Are you ok?" There was an edge of panic to Sam's voice.

"I'm fine Sam, I'm fine. I'm in the motel room. Where are you?" Dean2 sat next to Dean1, pushing his ear up against the phone to try and hear the conversation.

"I'm at Bobby's. I just woke up here. What's going on?"

Dean1 shoved Dean2 away, glaring at him as he got up and moved across the room. "Cas' idea of a joke Sam. I…." he tried to figure out how to put it. "Well, you know how yesterday you were telling me how annoying I am?"

"Yeah….." Sam said warily.

"Well, I think Cas wants to show me…." Dean1 trailed off.

"I don't get it." Sam said confused. "How can leaving you on your own prove to you how annoying you are?"

"I'm not on my own. I'm with….myself." Dean1 scratched his head and looked over at Dean2. "He's switched you out for me. There're 2 of me Sammy. I'm looking at my freakin' double."

Sam took a second to respond. "Huh." he said finally, "That's pretty inventive."

"Yeah, the Angel's got an imagination. Whoop-dee-doo. Look he's not answering my….our prayers. So stay put, I'm….we're gonna come to you and we'll summon him ok?"

"Ok, sure Dean, I'll see you, errrr, both of you tomorrow sometime. Be careful though...you can be a handful." Sam laughed and hung up.

Dean1 let out a deep sigh. "Ok man, go have a shower or something we gotta hit the road."

Dean2 grunted in agreement, stood up and made his way to the bathroom. "Dude, all the towels are wet and could you not hang them up?" He slammed the door shut.

Dean1 shook his head, got up and started packing. He took out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for his twin and left them on the bed. He tucked a gun into his belt, grabbed his duffle and took it to the car, tossing it on the backseat. He returned to the motel room just in time to hear a scream come from the bathroom. "What!" he called out as he ran to the bathroom door. "What's happening?"

"You used all the hot water you dick! It's gone cold on me!" Dean2 yelled out.

Dean1 placed his forehead against the door and breathed deeply. "Don't be such a…." girl? Was he about to call himself a girl? He sighed. "Just hurry up, you've been in there for ages!" Walking away he muttered, "Takes the longest damn showers in history." He stopped dead and grimaced. God damn it, he thought, I'm irritating myself! Shaking his head, he closed his eyes, turned his face towards Heaven and whispered, "Castiel… I'm gonna get you."

 

Dean2 was finally ready to go.

"You take long enough?" Dean1 moaned.

"Takes time to be this awesome." Dean2 said smirking.

"Whatever dude, just get your ass in the car." Dean1 went to pick up the keys but Dean2 snagged them.

"I'll drive" Dean2 said walking for the door.

"They hell you will." Dean1 grabbed him and swung him around stretching for the keys. Dean2 held them behind his back. "Give me the damn keys." Dean1 growled.

"My car. I drive."

"It's not your car you…. Give me my keys." Dean1 punched Dean2 in the gut. He buckled over dropping the keys to the ground. "Thank you." Dean1 said. Scooping them up, he strode towards the Impala.

 

Dean2 sidled into the passenger seat. "Low blow." he said.

"It got the job done" Dean1 said through a wide grin.

"Yeah well, cheap shot s'all I'm saying."

"Yeah, whatever."

They drove without speaking for longer than was comfortable.

Dean1 finally broke the awkward silence. "Ummm, wanna listen to some music?"

"Sure." Dean2 grabbed the box of cassettes and started looking through them. He slid his selection into the car stereo and pressed play. Led Zeppelin exploded into the air.

"I love this one!" Dean1 said drumming his thumbs on the steering wheel.

"Me too!" Dean2 said drumming his hands on the dash.

They both sung along, loud and tuneless.

"Sammy never lets me listen to my music this loud." Dean1 hollered out.

"That's because Sam's a girl." Dean2 bellowed.

Dean1 laughed! "Damn straight! He likes all that emo crap."

"I know, what's with that? Nothing beats classic rock man."

They looked at each other nodding and smiling. Dean1 leaned forward and turned the music up even louder. It was deafening. They both grinned.

 

By the time they had to stop for the night, the Deans were getting along like a house on fire. They'd spent the drive listening to all their favourite songs, reminiscing about girls, talking through their best hunts. It was like Dean Winchester's greatest hits.

They checked into the local motel and headed to a bar. They ordered beers, double bacon cheeseburgers with fries and continued the celebration of their Deanness.

"What about that time we put itching powder in Sam jocks." Dean1 laughed slapping his hand of the table.

"Oh man, yeah that was a good one. Or the time we told dad that it was Sam who accidentally washed the car with dad's stash of holy water!"

"Dude, he got into so much trouble for that! We probably should've come clean." Dean1 shook his head smiling.

"Yeah probably." Dean2 added chuckling.

They looked up, clinked their bottles and smirked. "Good times," they said in unison before taking a swig of beer.

"It's getting late," Dean1 said. "I guess we should start thinking about heading off?" He looked expectantly at his double.

Dean2 rolled his eyes, "Who'd you become all of a sudden? Sammy? The night's young! I say we knock back a couple of shots and really get this party started."

Just then Dean1 spied a couple of girls at the bar. He nodded his head to Dean2 and cocked an eyebrow. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Dean2 laughed, "I can pretty much guarantee it."

They got up, beers in hand and sauntered over to the bar.

"Ladies." Dean1 said. "I'm Dean and this is my twin…." He panicked and looked at his double.

"James" Dean2 said smiling.

"James and Dean?" said one of the girls, looking the apparent twins up and down appreciatively.

"Our mum was a fan." Dean1 adlibbed, "And what's your name sweetheart?" he cooed as he slung his arm around the prettiest girl's shoulder and pulled her in to him.

 

The Deans arrived at Bobby's late afternoon. They took turns driving while the other slept it off. They were hung-over, exhausted and extremely happy.

As they walked up the stairs to Bobby's front door they were laughing, reliving their antics from the night before.

Sam opened the door just in time to hear Dean1 say, "Dude, those chicks were…." They swung around to face Sam, a wicked grin across both their faces. "Sammy!" they said together.

Sam looked from Dean to Dean and shook his head. "Looks like Cas' prank may have backfired."

 

Cas glared across the room at Dean.

"Seriously Cas, I gotta thank you man, that was the best time I've had for ages. Damn. I'm awesome. I mean I'm totally awesome. And handsome!" Dean flicked a sly wink at Sam. "I gotta thank you Cas for reminding me. I know I can get pretty down on myself sometimes. Trust you to be so...thoughtful as to figure out a way to make me realise how truly excellent I am. I mean it, seriously Cas; thanks a bunch. Not sure how I can ever repay you." Dean knew he was laying it on thick, but he just couldn't help himself.

Cas narrowed his eyes. "No problem Dean," he said through gritted teeth, "What are friends for?"

"Exactly. Exactly, see that's what I've been saying to Sam. What are friends for?" Dean's smirk widened. "I'll have to think of a way to pay you back Cas. You know, because that's what pals do."

Sam and Dean looked away as a whoosh of air and flapping wings filled the room. Cas had left.

Dean clapped and laughed so hard that he had to bend over and put his hands on his knees. "Oh man that was good."

Sam shook his head. "You're never going to learn are you?"

"Nope" Dean said grinning, "But that's part of my charm." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Though Sammy, I promise I'm gonna try and pick up after myself a bit better in future, you know, hang those wet towels up after I shower." He looked at his brother, eyes sparkling.

"No you won't"

"Nope. I won't"

 

**_SCOREL_ **

**_Castiel 1 Dean Winchester 2_ **

 


End file.
